childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
Description Charlie Bucket can't believe his luck when he finds the last of the five Golden Tickets under the wrapper of a Wonka chocolate bar, and wins the chance of a lifetime: a magical day inside Wonka's mysterious factory, witnessing the miraculous creation of the most delectable eatables ever made. The thing is, nobody has seen Wonka or been inside his factory for 15 years, so neither Charlie, nor the other four ticket holders, has any idea what surprises the factory will contain... There are two films made out of this book: one is a musical adaptation under the title Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, starring Gene Wilder as Wonka and released in 1971, and the other produced under the same title as the book, with Freddie Highmore as Charlie and Johnny Depp as Wonka, released in 2005. Both films have significant plot differences from the book. Reader's Reviews 1 A great read, full of fun. The spoilt kids get what they deserve, but the hero, Charlie, is the poor kid, with no money whatsoever. 2 It was not very interesting, The BFG is better. 3 It's one of the best books I've ever read! I loved all of Roald Dahl's books as much as Mr. Wonka's inventions. 4 I really didn't like this book at all, because it doesn't amuse me that much. Roald Dahl's books weren't for me, because it's difficult to understand his writing style. I used to write something about it for a Reading Notebook assignment in middle school for Reading which was a pre-English class. It was also made into a movie which had Johnny Depp in it as Willy Wonka. He is to weird and wacky four me, because people who are weird and wacky force me to do bizarre things. '5' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory explores the world of a poor, humble boy given the opportunity to win a famous chocolate factory, which he does, through kindness, modesty and good behaviour. Four other children are given the opportunity, but all have flaws which expel them from the competition, these include: gluttony, greed, being over-competitive and becoming too involved with technology. The book looks into how the good-will of a young boy from a poor socio-economic background overcomes his background in the ‘get what you deserve’ moral of the book. The karma within the book is a good message to children about behaviour and kindness, although the children who do not fulfil Wonka’s needs are ejected from the book in a humorous way the message is still clear about a person’s action affecting their quality of life. Issues to be aware of within the book: Charlie’s family are a ‘nuclear’ family which could cause barriers for some children, although other Dahl books, like Matilda, do address the issues of non-traditional families. Dark humour runs through the book, Willy Wonka is cut off from the world and the Oompa Loompas have escaped their dangerous past. 6. Book review: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Roald Dahl Roald Dahl is one of the most favourite and well-known children’s authors. He writes with such great imagination and flair and his stories often include an underprivileged protagonist who, through hard work and dedication, is successful in the end. One of my favourite books by Dahl is ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’. Charlie Bucket, the main character, is a poor working-class boy who lives with his Mum and Dad and both sets of grandparents in a small wooden house at the edge of town. Charlie often hears about the local chocolate factory, owned by Willy Wonka, in stories told by his Grandpa Joe. When Charlie hears about a competition run by the factory, which involves finding five golden tickets in a chocolate bar, he can only dream about winning. Charlie has a couple of attempts, but as he is poor, he cannot afford a chocolate bar every day like his friends at school. Four of the five tickets are found, and Charlie’s hope fades; but fate steps in and after finding 50 pence in the gutter, Charlie buys a Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow delight and finds the fifth and last ticket. He then sets off on his tour of the factory with Grandpa Joe and four other children, who are rude, spoilt and greedy, and meets the infamous Willy Wonka. Charlie passes the test that Wonka sets and becomes heir to the factory. This story really taps into the imagination and makes use of many senses. Even though we can’t physically taste the chocolate, we can taste it through the words on the page. We can smell the chocolate river, we can feel the marshmallow pillows, we can see the fizzy lemonade swimming pools. Willy Wonka and his Oompa-Loompas live in such a vibrant and fantastic chocolate factory, which is a pleasure for the readers to be part of. In my opinion, the way Dahl describes the children who are the perfect example of greed, laziness and ill-mannered, is morally right because it can show children that these people will not get far in life. This can easily be comparable to a variety of children in the classroom and if some children feel inferior to others, then this book provides anecdotal example of how attitude and behaviour moulds your later life. I think this book provides a great underlying message for children; no matter what background you are from, if you preserve and remain true to yourself, you will get there in the end. 7. Roald Dahl is not only one of the most famous children’s authors but one of the most famous story tellers in all the world; and his story Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is one of his most cherished. Written in 1964 it is a text that is still read by children today and rightly so. It is full of adventure, fun language, morals and above all fun and humour. Many people know the story of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory either from reading the book or from watching the film adaptation; to truly appreciate the stories greatness the book should be the first port of call. For those who do not know, this is a story about a boy, Charlie Bucket, who is from a poor background who gets the chance to go to the most magical place in the world, Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. There he discovers the wonder of the factory and one by one the children who have been chosen to visit have to leave due to various discrepancies. For example, one child is too greedy and whilst drinking from a chocolate lake, despite being told not to, gets sucked into a pipe and has to leave the experience. Charlie Bucket goes on to be the only child left, due to his honesty, and as a reward he inherits the most magical place in the world, the chocolate factory. For teaching children the book’s language is fantastic. The way Roald Dahl plays with language in all his books is exemplary but within Charlie and the Chocolate Factory it is on a different level. The way he plays with words and invents his own shows children they too can have fun with language. This book can be an example to the children to be as creative as possible and no matter how imaginative or farfetched an idea maybe it can still create a story and probably be better for it. The use of the Oompa-Loompa songs adds an element of poetry as well which definitely could be used to help understand poetry and again encourage creativeness. The story is not just useful because of the language or the way it is written, the content is important too. Amongst the fun and creativeness are moral undertones. The Oompa-Loompa songs at the end of each sequence always have a message. For example, do not be greedy and do not be spoilt. These are morality issues that can be raised with children and can aid their social development. This is a book that can be read to all ages as the shear adventure of it captivates all audiences. It would probably be too long for a child of a foundation, reception and year one age but extracts could certainly be useful for them. Everyone can enjoy and learn from this book and it can certainly be a fantastic resource for anyone with children. 8 i love thaktreychoclot because i love choclet. 8.I love choclet thats wy *Reading Age: 9+ *Reading Aloud Age: 9+ This book has 1 curse word. If you like this you might like *Other books by Roald Dahl e.g. *''Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator'' (which features the same characters as Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''The BFG'' ---- External Links http://www.roalddahl.com/ The 1971 film version on IMDb The 2005 film version on IMDb Category:Fantasy Category:Roald Dahl Category:Adventure Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Adaptation Category:1964 Category:Candy Category:Chocolate